


Father Knows Nothing

by TheDragon42



Category: Original Work
Genre: :<, Backstory, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Please give it a shot, any support or feedback would be really appreciated, i can actually write, it's not that cringy i hope, look this is the backstory for my OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon42/pseuds/TheDragon42
Summary: This is the backstory for my OC Roxy, she's kinda op but it fits with the other charters I roleplayers her with.
Kudos: 1





	Father Knows Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't mind me posting this from my phone whoop dee doo

Roxy’s species, the Brouge, live on the planet Keiko. It mainly consists of grasslands, the purple-blue grass stretching as far as the eye can see, except where vast lakes and rivers of yellow-tinted water flow widely, carving their way through the landscape, forming rolling hills and shadowed valleys for the Brouge to build their empires upon.  
As a child, Roxy lived in the capital city, Tamryn, with her parents who were scientists studying their species. Despite her father’s tests being ‘for the greater good’, he tortured many Brouge and left many towns either devastated or ruined because of his relentless testing. Once, Roxy asked why he tested on her people, and his answer was simple.  
“Armageddon is coming, I simply want us to be able to fight back.”  
Not quite knowing what it meant at the time, she believed her father and underwent the tests he submitted her to. Soon, she began to realise how he was doing more harm than good, and tried to fight back, but she was shut down, literally. Her father forced her into a submissive state, protecting and obeying her father no matter the cost. She often got into fights to protect her father’s ideology and soon after her first brawl, she was called to her father’s laboratory. He told her to lie face down on the table, her face squished against the unforgiving vinyl headrest. She soon realised her father was clipping the feathers on her wings, the primary feathers sending stings of pain straight up her spine, her throat begging to let out a scream for help, but her mother stood there, handing her father the tools he required, leaving Roxy helpless and frozen with fear. Once he had clipped away those pesky feathers, he began the real work.  
His aim was to strengthen Roxy’s wings, make them capable of not only lifting herself, but others too, artificially making her a hero of sorts. But as her father unforgivingly drilled into her wing joints, forcing metal rods and pistons in between the muscles, replacing the bones she had grown herself, she felt helpless. Her teeth sharpened with every push of the rods, and her eyes blacked out, showing her nothing but the vast galaxy swirling around in her mind. Her father soon moved on to the next wing, the pain unbearable and she screamed. Her throat let out such a cry as she flung her right wing, no matter the pain, into her father’s arm, the bone crunching under the weight of the newly placed metal. Her wings hung loose as she practically jumped off the bench and ran down the corridor, the hospital-grade gown flapping around her thighs. She ran to her room, grabbing a small bag of things she wrapped around her waist, the pain of her wings throbbing in her head, clouding her vision briefly before it disappeared entirely. Then…

She could see… more. More detail. More space. More… everything. She felt her fangs grow in her mouth, pushing her jaw apart slightly and her lips parted, but in the mirror on her wall, she saw not one, but two pairs of blacked out eyes, and fangs extending not only from her canines, but from the first premolars as well. Her heightened senses alerted her to her father running down the hall, but as she went to the door and inner sense of curiosity drew her back to her window. Fear dropped in her stomach like a rock as she looked down the 80-floor drop to the sidewalk below. Her door clicked open and her father stepped in to see Roxy standing on her windowsill. Not seeing any other option, he stumbled forward to grab her arm, but she leaned back ever so slightly, tumbling out of the window. The rush of air blew her short hair into her face but she managed to flip over mid-air and spread her wings, now free of pain in this new form. Her wings spread wide, catching her and sending her soaring past her father once more, his face one of awe, shock and anger all melded into one. She attempted one cautious flap of her wings and she sped up, speeding past skyscrapers and waving people. She almost forgot she was wearing a hospital gown, but she landed on a roof to find some new clothes.  
Curious as to what this new form could do, she tried something she’d only ever read about, willing. Willing is an extremely rare power, and it allows the user to create any object they can hold or wear instantly. She focused on a set of armour she’d only dreamed of wearing, but the hospital gown on her seemed to simply shrink, the thin fabric- no… it wasn’t the gown, it was something else, hugging her slender curves and shielding her from the buffeting winds. She opened her eyes, all four of them, and saw a yellow and grey suit hugging her flesh, the padding on her shoulders and the yellow detailing tracing down her front exactly as she had imagined in her drawings. She took off once more and flew past the city, gliding over the iridescent hills and golden rivers. She flew for ages, no tiredness overwhelming her, no expectations to uphold. For the first time in her life, she was truly free. That is, before she splashed into a small lake.  
Standing up in a huff, she looked around her surroundings to see a farmer staring at her.  
“Hi…?” She waved at the woman, who smiled at her, scaly skin shining in the twin-sunned dusk.  
“Hello child, are you hurt?” The woman walked down the hill and reached out to grab Roxy’s sodden hand. Taking her hand, Roxy climbed up the slippery bank of the water, her wings trailing behind, useless once more. The woman, who introduced herself as Valery, took Roxy to a small hut made of woven reeds and driftwood from the lake nearby. 

A few weeks passed and Roxy had acclimated to the new lifestyle, waking up to the sunrise and only sleepy well after the sun had set, staring out into the stars through the cracks in the roof of the hut. One evening, a bright light flashed overhead. Roxy jolted from her dozing state and she ran to wake Valery.  
“Valery! Look! A shooting star!” Roxy ran outside, Valery sleepily trailing behind her. The meteor rocketed past, trails of blue and red igniting the midnight sky.  
“Make a wish hun,” Valery smiling, leaning up against an old stump near the hut,  
“Oh! Ok!” Roxy closed her eyes and wished, but she’d never tell what she wished for. After staying out in the cool night air for a while, Roxy, now tired to the twin suns and back, stumbled back onto her snuffle-fur blankets, soon drifting into a deep sleep.  
Smoke awoke Roxy, and she jerked awake, images of the hut burning flashing through her mind as she sat up with a start. Valery sat nearby at the stove, the images of flames and burning wood mere imagination.  
“Good morning dear, I hope I didn’t wake you up.” Valery said, her smiling wrinkling her cheeks as she stared at the meat sizzling on the pan in front of her. The fire in the centre of the hut smoked and the scent of the searing meat was delicious and salty. Drawn out of bed by the smell, Roxy sat up and shrugged off her blankets, grabbing her cloak and carefully wrapping it around herself, dodging her still healing wings. 

Despite knowing her other form existed, which she know called her ‘Angel’ form, she can’t transform easily. And although she tries, every day, without fail, she hasn’t been able to. It was about a year before she could transform again, when she mustered enough strength and her wings had fully healed. It happened on a chilled winter afternoon, while she was out foraging for sticks and wood for a fire from the forest nearby. She heard a sound, and knowing Growlers inhabited the area, she immediately went on guard. The forest was dark, the canopy of the trees further shading the dirty snow, but despite the low vision, Roxy could see far into the forest and spotted a Growler in a bush about half a tick away. Surprised by her own eyes, her hands felt up her face, in her mouth and on her cheekbones.

She’d transformed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://fav.me/ddmc6ag  
> if anyone ever reads this and wants to know what Roxy looks like here ya go


End file.
